Baby, You're a Firework
by xShelliAteYourSandwichx
Summary: A prefix to I Am Either Nexus...or Against Him?; Of all the places to meet your soul mate, who would have thought it all started one night in a bar... *Rating subject to change*
1. One: Spark

**Baby, You're a Firework**

Here's to the start of a prefix mini-series, featuring Stu and Katarina.  
Follow me on Twitter - OMGShellyShelly for more story ideas and plain old madness!  
Enjoy!

_Song;_ Firework by Katy Perry

* * *

_One; Spark _

I never thought of myself as the romantic type of man; I have never seen myself anywhere near Prince Charming-like. Although something about _her _changed all of that, I am not quite sure how she did, but it is true.

Love was not what I was looking for when I found her… or maybe she found me; either way my objective was nothing more than a night out with my mates. I enjoyed hitting up the regular bars with some of the others that I worked in my times at the developmental territories.

I am more than glad that on that night Heath was looking into trying something new; it was then that she caught my attention...

My mates and I had walked into this bar, the décor was nothing more than cheap and tacky, but the place had a good reputation, according to my, now Nexus, partner. Conversations flooded all around the place and a jukebox played from the corner. Behind the counter stood this tiny, young women; her brown hair was up in a tight, curly ponytail and the make-up that adorned appearence reminded me of a 1950's pin-up model.

Her classy, pale features completely lit up the room and as I approached the counter slowly, I watched her turn around and tend to someone's need. I took an empty spot and waited for her attention; I wasn't used to being served by a stranger, let alone a women.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
__drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
__Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
__like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

"Good evening there, sir, what can I interest you in for tonight?" She had intense brown eyes under all of the mascara and liquid liner that covered them.

She had this tone to her voice, it was calm, subtle and welcoming but she sounded tired, although her looks wouldn't dare show what she felt on the inside, through her porcelain features.

"Peach schnapps," the thickness in my accent presented itself. I laid my hand down on the counter, my eyes scanned through the people that occupied the tables around me; the place was tacky, that was for sure, but it was definitely crowded.

This unknown bartender turned to resume her job, coming face-to-face with me only moments later. "One peach schnapps," she announces, places the mug on the counter in front of me,"

"Thanks," I replied, my eyes peering down to my drink, chances are it wasn't going to taste the way I expect it to.

A gleam lit up her expression, as she pulled over a stool of leaned her elbow on the counter, propping her chin to her palm. Her nails were painted with a dark shade of maroon. "You're not from around here, are you?" she asked, seeming entranced by my accent.

"No, not at all," I replied, my eyes had trailed from my drink, up to her face. "I'm from Preston, England," after that being said, I took a swig from the mug she had laid in front of me before. It was exactly what I wanted, right down to the taste; impressive.

"Oh wow, England," her eyes grew larger with fascination. "It must be so beautiful out of the country," she remarks, her left hand laid against her right arm. "I don't see why you would leave a place so lovely for a state like this,"

Before I could say anything else, she was pulled away to service some other gentleman. I was left by myself with my drink, allowing my eyes to scan the crowds, to where my mates were… then to where she was.

She moved with such grace across the crowds, and knew each person and their drinks she served by name. "Don, Malted whiskey for you, and Jenna, one scotch just the way you like it…" I heard her say.

From the look of how she worked, she knew her job well, but something about the way she did things seemed to say otherwise. Friendliness rang through her voice as she went from table to table and served those around her but she just seemed less than satisfied with herself.

"Hey Bennett," I turned my head to see Paul Lloyd, or at the time he was known as Justin Angel, approaching me. "The guys want to get out of here, go back to the usual place,"

I nodded and finished off my mug of schnapps. Just as I stood and grabbed my wallet from my back pocket, the bartender came back around. "Leaving so soon?" she asks, disappointment scrambled her delicate looks.

The money lay on the counter under the beer mug. "Well, I hope you come back again soon!" she calls as I head to the door.

My mates waited for me outside before we began to head back to David Otunga's car although we were stopped momentarily… by the bartender.

"Excuse me, sir!" she called, the click of her stilettos echoed on the pavement as she caught up with me. She was a tiny thing; slim and slender. It was so obvious how small she was, even in thin heels, up against a man like me.

"This is way too much for one drink," she said in-between breaths.

"Keep it." I insisted

"That's really generous but –" she had her hand out to give it back, I pushed it softly away.

"Take it,"

She smiled lightly up toward me. "Come back sometime…" she trailed off. "I'm sorry; I don't recall your name?"

"Stu," I come back with. "Stu Bennett."

"Kat Wolfe."

I arched an eyebrow; what a strange name or a strange name arrangement, to say the least. Kat took one last glimpse of my face and smiled, then turned slowly, the clack of her black knee-highs followed her back into bar. Her perfume still lingered around me, engulfing my senses.

* * *

Hope this was enjoyable, I got the idea a while ago and just decided to share it with you guys; I'll update again whenever I can!  
Follow me on Twitter guys - OMGShellyShelly - most of my idea's and random tweets will be there waiting for you! :D  
Review, Subscribe, Follow me, and send looooove!

Xoxoxoxo


	2. Two: Pity

**Baby, You're a Firework**

So, I didn't have many reviews but I got a handful of favorites; hopefully I'll get more feedback this time around – Enjoy! (:

* * *

_Two; Pity _

"_Come back sometime…"_

Kat's soft voice echoed in my head for the next couple of days but I wanted to give it a little while, I was thinking of returning on a night that my mates would go clubbing. Call me old fashioned but I'd rather be alone. It would be easier to hold a conversation with her if I didn't have my co-workers spying on my private affairs.

Still, as the days went by, I wanted nothing more than to see her again. This beautiful, angelic stranger corrupted my every thought since the second our paths collided.

I can still remember the scent of her perfume, it was light like vanilla, it suited her well; she didn't seem like one for something too musky…

I need to see her again.

**x-X-x**

I received a text from Paul, asking if I wanted to join them in a night of clubbing; I saw tonight as my chance to, instead, see her. He did write me again, the regular 'Well, if you change your mind, you know where the guys and I will be.'

My eyes rolled to his words as I changed the volume of my cell phone from high to silent. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my car. I tried to keep myself looking casual, although British casual and American casual didn't exactly mean the same thing.

When I pushed open the front door, the stench of cheap cigars and burning cigarettes overcame me. Music played from overhead through speakers on the ceiling, and the crowd was a bit lighter tonight than my first encounter with this place.

My eyes scanned through the mobs of customers and the female bartenders for the familiar classy brunette. There was no sign of her. Feeling unsuccessful, I moved over to the bar, grabbed an empty seat on the end and watched as this blonde, tall and slender woman behind the counter filled four cups with Budlight, the foam reached the tops of each but never tipped over the rims of the mugs.

She, like Kat, obviously knew what she was doing and she performed with such speed that it was borderline impressive that she hadn't made one mistake in the entire time I had been watching her.

I cleared my throat, slightly to get her attention. She turned her concentration toward the bar, all four cups within her grasp. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked with an aggravated manner in her tone. Her light blue orbs met my green-gray ones, they held sadness in them as she passed all four mugs down the counter.

Deciding to stay cordial, my lips curved into a crooked smile before I spoke. "My apologies for bothering you," I started. "But could you tell me if Kat Wolfe is working tonight?"

She arched her blonde brows, her teeth biting down on her lower lip as if she were confused about my presence. Of course I don't blame her; the women didn't have a clue as to who I was. "Who's asking?"

"Stu Bennett," I replied nonchalantly, then crossed my arms and rested them on the counter.

The striking, stern blonde turned and walked toward the back entrance – my guess would be a break room – to call her. "Hey, Kat," her voice became playful and song-like. "Mr. England is back!"

A few giggles came from the back room; jeez I never realized how childish women can be at times. But no later did she appear. "Stu, hey!" she bursts from the back room, a cloth towel in her hands.

A smirk painted itself upon my face as her eyes lit up when they crossed with mine. Her features were exactly how I remember, and the sweet smell of vanilla followed her as she came face to face with me.

"How are you?" she asks me, setting the towel down on counter. "Can I get you a peach schnapps?"

My smirk grew into a light smile, as I flashed my white teeth toward. "I'm doing well actually, and schnapps would sound just fine, thank you," I allowed my British accent to flow.

"One schnapps, coming right up!" she smiles and then turned to do her duty. My eyes peered around the joint, a lot less company than the other night, like noted before, but the amount of orders from the usuals were pouring in.

"Kat, I have two orders for strawberry daiquiris, one rum and coke and three orange and vodka – hit me up here!" the assertive blonde, from earlier, called from across the room.

"I'm on it, Harper!" my brunette hair beauty responded.

Aside from my own drink, she set up six more cups, turning to go under the bar for the fixtures she needed. "I'm so sorry, Stu, I'll get yours too," she apologized, biting down on her lower lip. Her eyes narrowed in nervousness as she thumbed through the bottles arranged under the counter.

"Take your time there, love, no rush."

I could see as she situated herself, her cheeks held a light blush but she pulled herself together. I watched as she swiftly put arranged each and every beverage, then collected a dish from under the counter and placed all six on top.

Kat carefully grabbed the plate, steadying it on the flat surface of her left palm. "When I come back I'll serve you, I promise." And then she left to the crowd to continue her job.

Her bartending friend, whose name I learned to be Harper, came back behind the counter to set up a round, of what looked like shots with vodka. "So, Mr. England, what brings you around these parts?" she asked, although her back was turned as she worked.

I figured she wanted to know about my being in the States instead of back home. "On business," I replied. "I travel a lot."

Harper said nothing, but only continued to pour alcohol into shot glasses. I gave her a moment, figuring she was busy. "Business, eh?" finally something came out of her. "What kind of business?" She was straightforward; I liked that.

"Let's just say, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty," I kept it simple.

As I went to turn my attention back over to my muse, I heard a loud crash of glass hitting the floor and shattering. Rising from my seat, I rush over to where the noise sounded from to see Kat on the floor with broken mugs and alcohol laid out all around her.

"Katarina, what the hell is wrong with you, don't you ever watch where you're going?" This thin, leggy auburn haired male exclaims. He stood inches in front of her, waving his finger down at her without even bothering to help her off the glassy, wet tiled floor.

"I – I'm sorry, Devin," she stuttered in her defense. "I – I guess I just – just tripped."

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?__  
__Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing__  
__Do you know that there's still a chance for you,__  
__'cause there's a spark in you?__  
_

"God, why do I even bother with you, you're so useless!" I felt the rage overwhelm me as my fists clenched tightly, making my knuckles turn a rough white shade.

My teeth clenched as I approached the scene, kneeling down, my eyes searched Kat's face as she wiped small shards of glass from her black skin tight jeans. "Are you alright?" I asked her, slightly concerned although she didn't look hurt.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, apprehending herself with the glass pieces around her by piling them onto the tray.

"I expect these people to have their orders redone and this mess to be cleaned up in ten minutes," the arrogant, cocky and lanky man demanded.

I rose to my feet, feeling the adrenaline flowing and my teeth gritting, yet again. "Who in bloody hell do you think you are?" my full British accent taking its role as my eyes pierce his.

The crowd around us was silent, none said a word; not even the bold blonde at the front of the bar dared to intervene within this discussion.

"I think I'm the son of the owner to this bar," he spat back. "Is there a problem with that?" he wasn't aiming to question me; he was highly trying to take me on.

Kat stood, placing the tray of broken glass onto an empty table. This Devin fella and I were within reach of each other now. I took note of him; he wasn't much, he was shorter then me by about six or seven inches, a scrawny thing - I could take this guy out in seconds.

"You should watch who you start opening your big mouth to," I warned him. I do not care if I did not fully know this woman; she didn't deserve to be talked down to or have some jerkoff point a finger in her face and degrade her.

"Really?" he queried me. "You should watch who you're talking to." His eyes left mine and moved back over to Kat. "Get your skanky ass back behind that bar and redo those drinks,"

"And then when you're done with that, you're going to come over here, mop up this Goddamn floor and go back to doing your job the right way!" I could feel my blood boiling under my skin as the asshole smirked as if he accomplished being a major douche bag.

His glare then turned back over to me. "And you," he started, that same smirk marked his features. "Get the hell out of my bar."

"Glady," I steadily replied. Just as he went to turn, I said one last thing. "Oh, and I think you're forgetting something," Exactly as he turned around, my right fist connected with his jaw. The crowd around us was in pure shock and no one made a move until I stormed out, slamming the front door behind me.

I caught one last glimpse of Kat's face, she was stunned, that was for sure but I hinted a tiny bit of relief in her eyes as if she was content with someone putting that lowlife in his place.

* * *

Here's to hoping this was another great chapter! More to come when I get the chance! For now; subscribe, alert, favorite, write me and don't forget to review me! :D

Also, follow me on Twitter! OMGShellyShelly

_xoxoxox_  
**Shelly **


End file.
